


Radiodust Art Collection

by Nureon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor, Asexual Character, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Flustered Alastor, Gay Panic, M/M, Teasing, angel is a flirt, cheek kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nureon/pseuds/Nureon
Summary: Just some Radiodust stuff I drew. Includes Mini-Comics, a Picture Series (maybe with a bit of fanfic around it, but idk yet) and normal fanart.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 226





	1. Flustered (Mini Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> Mind that english isn't my first language, so don't judge at fanfic parts I may add to my Picture Series pieces.

First is a little mini comic I did yesterday evening.   
I just love the idea, that Al didn't have much experience with physical affection so even the little things like hugs or just cheek kisses make him very blushy and flustered. 

Angel of courses just uses this to tease Alastor. 

(They are not dating, Angel just loves to fuck with this hot demon guy that's so different from all the other guys he ever met). 

Al.exe stopped working in the last panel. He's not able to compensate what happened. He'll probably continue to sit like that for another 4 hours. 

* * *

* * *

Also Charlie and Vaggie know something is going on between these two. 

But they can go figure it out themselves. 

* * *

_For anyone interested, here are my social media links:_

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nureon_) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nur.eon/)


	2. Lets Dance (Drawing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing a bit of fanfic for this piece, but I barely ever write stuff in english.  
> You don't have to read it if it's really messy and not readable xd. I just thought that a bit story around the art might make more impact on the picture itself.

Alastor was sitting at the hotel bar, talking a bit to his old friend Husk, while sipping on a sweet glas of whine. It was late the late evening and most hotel guests already went to bed. The radiodemon quite enjoyed the sound silence that was only filled with quiet, chatty voices. 

It was once broken when the huge doors swung open, revealing Angel Dust stepping out of the cold evening air into the hotels lounge. For the radiodemons taste the clothes he wore were a bit odd, his face spotted a bit of make-up. He probably came from work or a evening with his...manager, Valentino. 

Alastor couldn't help himself but stare. He and the spiderdemon weren't really friends to begin with but he couldn't help but think that Angel Dust sure was an entertaining fellow. Sometimes the overlord caught himself staring at the tall demon, maybe because observing him and his very outgoing behavoir were kind off attracting his attention. Angel made his way towards the bar, letting himself sink down next to Alastor on a stool. His long legs crossed and slender fingers directed at Husk while flirtingly asking: "Ya wanna get me some good stuff babe? Ya know, the usual." 

Husk groaned but went on to work on Angel Dusts drink. Meanwhile the spiderdemon turned his attention towards Alastor. Slightly grinning and with a cheeky wink he then said: "How's the night going, bambi? Anything new?" 

Static started to surr around the demon, but Alastor calmed himself quickly. He was getting used to the Pornstar flirting, even though it still made him a bit uncomfortable, but also made his stomach tingle a bit (or it was the neverending hunger he always felt). 

"First off all, don't call me 'bambi', my dear. Seconds, no, nothing new that would be worth talking about." His everlasting grin widened slightly and the fluffy tufts on his head tilted a bit to the side. Before Angel could answer a familiar tune started to play at the lobby and Angel Dust began to humm alongside the melody of the song. 

"Oh man, I haven't heard this song since I was still alive. Didn't know hell had fuckin' taste.", chuckled the fluffy demon, while tapping his foot in tact. 

Alastor curiously smiled. Huh, he didn't know the fairly modern demon even liked this kind of music. How unexpected, but also pleasant to think that someone here was a fan of fine art. An idea started to form in Alastors head. The deer slid down from his chair and made a slight bow towards the other. Holding his hand out to Angel he asked: "Do you want to take this dance with me, my dear? I also quite enjoy this tune, it would be a pleasure to dance with you to it." 

Angel lifted one eyebrow in surprise but grinned, happily excepting the invitation. The two demons walked onto the 'dance floor' - which was just a huge empty area but it was enough for a group of sinners to amuse themselves on -. The spider looked at Al with an asking gaze, probably because he knew Alastor didn't like to be touched without consent. 

The deer just grinned a bit more and nodded, while Angel Dusts arm slung aroung his neck. The overlord jerked away a little bit upon the feeling of fuzzy, long arms laying on his body, but he relaxed shortly afterwards. He didn't even know why he was so nervous, this never happened when dancing with other people, so why now? It was just Angel Dust, laying in his arms, closely pressed against his body, warm breath slightly grazing his own skin... . _What am I thinking!?,_ scolded Alastor himself in his mind. It was just a dance. Nothing special, so why was his heart beating so fast?

The two demons swung themselves slowly across the dancefloor. Suddenly a small voice whispered: "Thank you Al, this means a lot". Angel warmly smiled, looking truly..happy? He'd rarely seen such emotion on the spiders face and it made his face warm up a bit while holding the other demon a little closer to his barely, but surely beating heart. 

His own facial expression changed into a real, more genuine smile. Maybe the spider was more than just pure entertainment. But that was a question for another day. 


	3. Pretty Boy (Mini Comic)

Alastor knew that Angel likes to make himself pretty for his job or special occasions, but he never really saw it with his own eyes.

So when he saw Angel at the first hotel party, he ...just didn't know how to get over all the emotions flooding his mind. Alastor always thought women were pretty in their little dresses but it wasn't anything special...Angel though is a whole different level. 

* * *

* * *

Husk is 100% done with Al. 

Just man up already Mr Radiodemon and ask the spider out! 


	4. Flirty (Picture Series Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so currently I have another Mini Comic going on my Social Media, but one part is still missing, so I'll wait with it until I finished the last one (If you are interested tho, feel free to check it out Tw: nureon_/Ig: nur.eon).   
> Meanwhile lets start with my picture series.   
> I'll try adding a little bit of story for each picture, but no guarantee that it will be a lyrical masterpiece, I'm so rusty when it comes to writing fanfics xD.

Alastor strolled through the hallways of the hotel, checking up on the few guests that already booked into the Hazbin Hotel. The princess gave him the task of watching the patrons closely to see if they misbehave and possibly step inbetween if another fight over some lousy drugs broke out. 

Constant static surrounded the hell overlord while he hummed on old song his mother used to sing him to sleep. The hotel seemed really quiet and everything was all right. Charlie would be delighted to hear his reports once he came back from the little patrol. 

Here and there was a little chattering or some hushing shadows. Some demons bowed their heads or backtracked after seeing who was walking down the hallway. The radiodemon enjoyed having the respect and fear of his fellow sinners. No one was barely bugging him or tried to speak up to him. Well except from...

Speaking from the devil...well more _spider demon_ Angel Dust turned around the corner Alastor was about to go around. The same moment their gazes met the Overlord knew, that the sinner was about to say something he really didn't want to hear. 

"Oh, hey Bambi! What are ya doing here? Missed me?"

Alastor groaned after hearing the ridiculous nickname the spider demon just used to adress him. He mustered up his brightest smile and said in a calm voice: "Why no, my dear. I'm just patrolling the hallways. Seeing if you useless sinners behave accordingly." Angel frowned upon hearing the static words from the demon in front of him. Useless? Oh hell no! No one called THE Angel Dust useless. 

He bowed his head down to meet the radiodemon in eye height, going reeally close in, almost touching the other demons nose, while seductively whispering: 

"Ohh, I will show ya how useless I am!" With those words he brought one of his hands to his lips and blowed the Overlord a little kiss. Snickering over the stupid face Alastor made and disappearing in his room to make himself ready for work. 

Alastor on the other side just stood there, frozen. Trying to compensate what just happened. Angel Dust would eventually be the death of him. With all t-this flirting and trying to get under his skin. His everlasting grin sharpened. This demon was such an interesting and faszinating being. He felt emotions he never really felt before and it was kinda.. exciting!

The demon in red proceeded his stroll to report back to the princess while thinking about the fluffy spider and his little games, smiling to himself. 


	5. The Mistletoe (Mini Comic)

Here's the finished comic I talked about in the previous chapter!

There's not a lot to the plot. I just wanted some fluff xD. Idk why there is an mistletoe in the first place. 

They just needed a reason to kiss. Simple as that! 

* * *


	6. Fluffy Ears

I'm back with another pic after quite a while xD.   
  
Have been drawing a looot and my insta and twitter kinda blew up a bit so I was spending most of my time over there. 

This was a twitter request I did out of boredom. They wanted me to draw Angel petting Al's ears.   
Love me some cute Radiodust moments so I couldn't resist. 👏🏻

* * *

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nureon_) | [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/nur.eon/)

If you are interested in my stuff you can always check out my social medias. I have a ton of stuff over there as well!  
(Radiodust, other Hazbin fanart, Beastars, etc)


	7. Trauma Page 1+2 (Comic)

* * *

An angsty Radiodust Comic I made a while ago.   
Alastor is not amused being ignored xD.   
  



End file.
